Thermal protection is implemented in a variety of aircraft systems, including in and/or on structures of aircraft engines (e.g., commercial aircraft engines) where high temperatures are generated and/or emitted as a result of combustion processes occurring in the cores of the engines. For example, a thermal protection system may be implemented between a core of an aircraft engine and a thrust reverser of the aircraft engine to protect the thrust reverser from heat emitted from the core. Conventional thermal protection systems for aircraft engines include the application of blankets of thermal insulation that are joined together at respective overlapping portions thereof.